Star Writer
by sam the deadly nightshade
Summary: pitch is rising again more powerful than before and the guardians need some new help to stop him. but who is this new girl the man in the moon has chosen? why does no one know where she came from? what are her secrets and why is pitch so interested in her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Chosen

Sam floated high above the sleepy little town. No one could see her but they could see her newest creation. The sun slowly sank below the horizon making the sky turn beautiful shades of red and pink. Finally turning purple and the sky darkened to reveal her masterpiece. She had painted the scene herself. The purple swirling around brilliant stars shining brightly guiding sailors and putting wonder into the people who saw it. Her deep purple lips pulled into a grin she sailed down to the little town to see the reaction of the town's people. All gathered in the towns square the parents gapping in wonder at the spectacle before them and the children dancing and singing and waving to her. She loved this feeling. But there were other places to go and stars to place. With a wave to the children she flew off her one shoulder tank top and pants blending into the sky while her silver blond hair flew behind her.

Jack was mad north had called him right in the middle of a snowball game with Jaime and his friends. After apologizing profusely north had explained the reason he had called the guardians together.

"The man in the moon asked me to call you all here for a very good reason." The old man began "he told me that pitch black has returned." A low murmur of surprise rippled through the guardians they had only defeated pitch a few months ago how could he have regained power so quickly? But before any responses could be made the moon began to shine glowing on the floor and showing a new figure much in the way it had shown them jack those months ago. But instead of the trickster frost bringer it showed someone else. A tallish looking sixteen year old standing defiantly with silver blond hair tied loosely back with some bangs falling in her deep purple eyes A tricky smile playing on deep purple lips. She held an obsidian staff toped with a beautiful star. She wore a one-shouldered tank top that moved with stars stopping just above her bellybutton. Deep swirling purple blue and black jeans also covered in stars held up by a belt with many pouches that held even more stars and fire different useful things. All of the Guardians eyes widened in surprise. The man in the moon had chosen one of the oldest and strangest of them all. Sam Forest the star bringer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N yeah im back with star writer but I had like seriouse writers block thanks for the support guys!**

Jack was completely confused. He had no idea who this Star Writer was. And why in the world the Man in the Moon had picked her. Glancing around the room he saw North and Bunny arguing on how to reach her and Tooth was flitting around worriedly. Finally Jack had had enough slamming his staff into the floor he demanded answers. Only reciving some very angry glares from Bunny and a surprised laugh from North making Jack just more frustrated.

"Alright" he demanded "Who is Sam and whats her deal." The other Guardians faces grew solemn. North stepped forward his expression grim.

"Well lad I guess its best if you go to her she'll explain everything to you." He handed the much smaller boy a snowglobe showing an image of the beautiful blond girl. Jack smiled slightly throwing the snow globe to create a portal to the mysteriouse girl. Jumping through he gave one last laugh and a smile to his companions. Before he dissapered into the blinding light that was the portal.

Tumbling out of the portal Jack scanned the area he had arrived in. it was a rather large lake surrounded by trees completely secluded. The lake was pristine and it was sort of cold not that he noticed and floating above the lake hunched over a sketch pad. Whatever she was drawing blocked from view by her tonned shoulders. Her silvery blond hair hung down her back in a long pony tail gently swaying in the breeze. He gently floated twords the girl whom he assumed to be this star writer everyone had been talking about. He noticed the staff floating calmly by her side supported by some small silvery flying things that he assumed must be stars.

"don't just stand there Jack come over and say hi." Jack started how had she known it was him how had she known he was even here? She laughed "calm down blue boy those Snow globes arnt the most quiet things and you smell like cold." She turned to him moving from a sitting position to stand floating. Smiling she took her staff from the stars and they moved to float around her. She was more beautiful than her statue had given her credit for. Motioning with her hand for him to follow she flew to the banks of the river setting down without a sound. When he touched down several Wolves walked out of the woods and growled menacingly at the two of them.

Jack quickly jumped infront of Sam staff at the ready in a battle stance. She pushed him out of the way making a very annoyed face at him before stepping up to one of the wolves and crouching down infront of it. Making a series of growling noises and listning as the wolf replied her eyes grew wide and she quickly stood turning to him finaly speaking in English.

"Jack come with me theres some stuff I need to take care of." she spoke before she turned into a rather large silver wolf that looked as if the stars had been woven into its coat before bolting into the wolves after the other departing ones. Jack flew off after her only keeping up by the stars flickering between the trees as they followed her retreating form. He made it to a large clearing just minutes after she did. Spotting her crouched over an unmoving figure he drew closer he recognized the figure as a small wolf she was muttering under her breath and applying pressure to a wound on the wolfs side. He rushed over to keel next to her removing his sweat shirt. He handed it to her and pressed his hands to the wound while she took a knife and cut it into strips and pulled a water bottle out of thin air wetting the stripps of cloth she cleaned the wound before instructing him to keep pressure on the still bleeding wound. She pressed a hand over his and her eyes began to glow a weird purple light. He watched mystified as the wolf's wound began to heal itself closing and becoming less drastic. He removed his hands and Sam pulled a needle and thread from a belt that he didn't even know she had. She expertly sewed up the now semi healed wound. After she finished Sam gently lifted the young wolf to its feet with a gentle smile Sam urged it back to the other wolves and smiled at their apparent thanks before beconing to him and flying off through the wolves once more.


End file.
